thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Vir Fortis
Vir Fortis is a MechFrame designed for the use of Akuma. Information The ultimate probe-sending machine, Vir Fortis is almost literally a moving fortress, hence his name, which sounds like "fortress". Vir Fortis was originally a prototype of his "brother" Zeta Valkroyin, but later became his own MechFrame upon being outfitted with a probe system, where he can launch and send out probes to do his bidding. The probes can easily corrode other metal surfaces, including that of another MechFrame. They can also cause almost any metal surface to rust and tarnish. The probes also have a wide variety of status-inflicting attacks. For example, they can shock and paralyze a target, render them immobile, and even freeze them. The probe system has made Vir Fortis far beyond the levels of even the strongest MechFrame prototype, making him an actual MechFrame, not a prototype. Vir Fortis' guns are loaded with a nearly endless supply of energy that can cause explosions if the target is in contact with one of these shots. The guns can also fire beams of energy that can almost pulverize the target or targets. These guns and the probe system make Vir Fortis a formidable opponent. His size allows him to tower over other MechFrames with ease, with the exception of Zeta Valkroyin. Personality History 'Ability Cards' *'Vir Fortress:' Any other MechFrames in battle against Vir Fortis lose G-Power equal to his base if their current G-Power is less than Vir Fortis' current G-Power. If any opposing MechFrames have their current G-Power higher than Vir Fortis' current G-Power, all of the opponent's Bakugan and MechFrames lose G-Power equal to twice Vir Fortis' base. *'Probe System A:' The opponent's Bakugan and other Support Pieces are enslaved for four turns. Vir Fortis gains 1000 Gs for each Bakugan on the field and 2000 Gs for each MechFrame on the field. If there are no opposing MechFrames on the field, Vir Fortis gains an additional 1000 Gs. *'Probe System B:' The opponent cannot activate anything for four turns. Vir Fortis' opponents lose 1000 Gs for each Bakugan on the field, and 2000 Gs for each MechFrame on the field. If there are no opposing MechFrames on the field, the opponent's Bakugan lose an additional 1000 Gs. *'Probe System C:' The opponent cannot activate anything for as long as Vir Fortis has higher than 1000 Gs. Vir Fortis gains 1000 Gs for each Bakugan on the field and 2000 Gs for each MechFrame on the field. If there are no opposing MechFrames on the field, Vir Fortis gains an additional 1000 Gs. All Bakugan and Support Pieces on the opponent's side of the field lose G-Power equal to the amount of G-Power gained by Vir Fortis. *'Probe System D:' The opponent cannot activate anything for as long as Vir Fortis has higher than 1000 Gs. Vir Fortis gains 1000 Gs for each Bakugan on the field and 2000 Gs for each MechFrame on the field. If there are no opposing MechFrames on the field, Vir Fortis gains an additional 1000 Gs. All Bakugan and Support Pieces on the opponent's side of the field lose twice the amount of G-Power gained by Vir Fortis. *'Probe System E - Last Resort:' The opponent cannot activate anything for as long as Vir Fortis has lower than 1000 Gs. Vir Fortis gains 1000 Gs for each Bakugan on the field and 2000 Gs for each MechFrame on the field. If there are no opposing MechFrames on the field, Vir Fortis gains an additional 1000 Gs. All Bakugan and Support Pieces on the opponent's side of the field lose triple the amount of G-Power gained by Vir Fortis. 'Gate Cards' *'Vir Fortis:' Vir Fortis gains double his base for each and every turn the opponent has less than double his base. If the opponent has more than double his base, Vir Fortis gains triple his base for each and every turn. Any counters and/or prevention effects used on this Card result in Vir Fortis' opponents losing 1000 Gs for each counter/prevention effect (two prevention effects caused by one Ability count as one, and this also goes for counters caused by the same Ability). Trivia *Vir Fortis means "heroes" in Latin. *Vir Fortis is the first probe-wielding MechFrame. Gallery Category:Valentin 98 Category:Matrix MechFrame Category:MechFrames Category:Matrix